Talk:Odin Brotherhood (Book)
Odin Bruderschaft (Buch) Von WikiPagan Sprung zu: Navigation, Suche Sehen Sie den Hauptartikel auf der Odin Bruderschaft Sehen Sie auch Irmandade de Odin (Vorwähleren auf portugiesisch) Sehen Sie auch Hermandad de Odin (Traducción Al Español)/Pasos Seleccionados (Vorwähleren auf spanisch) Die Odin Bruderschaft: Ein Nicht-Erfindung Konto des Kontaktes mit einer heidnischen geheimen Gesellschaft ist ein Buch, das von Mark Mirabello,ein amerikanischer Professor der Geschichte geschrieben wird. Das Buch schildert einen Austausch zwischen dem Autor und einem Mitglied einer heidnischen geheimen Gesellschaft genau, die die Odin Bruderschaft angerufen wird. Die erschienene Version (ISBN 1869928717) ist von Mandrake von Oxford,ein geheimnisvoller Verlag vorhanden. Ein akademischer Bericht des Buches (durch Dr. Sarah Pike der Kalifornien Landesuniversität) ist vom Nova Religio vorhanden. Der Text des Buches: Inhalt hide 1 Einleitung 2 Odinism und die Geheimnisse von der Vergangenheit 3 die Odin Bruderschaft heute und das heroische ideale 4 auf Polytheism und der Natur der Götter 5 die Eddaic Verse und das drei Alter des Mannes 6 warum Venerate die Odinist Götter? 7 die Kontakte zwischen Männern und Göttern 8 der Gott Odin und seine Geheimnisse 9 die Göttin Frigg und das Rite von der Verbindung 10 der Gott Thor, der Nemesis von Titans 11 die Göttin Sif, der Unfug von Loki und die Fähigkeit der Felsen-Zwerge 12 der Gott Heimdall und "D-Sojourn-von-d-Tapferes 13 der Gott Bragi, die heiligen Wörter und das Saisonrites 14 die angemessene Göttin Idun und ihre verzauberte Frucht 15 tapferes Tyr, der Krieger-Gott 16 der Gott Njord, Magie und die Vanir Götter 17 der Gott Frey und die Elfe 18 die Göttin Freyja, die reizende Gönnerin der Geburt 19 der Gott kahler und das Abenteuer des Todes 20 die Göttin Nanna und der Odinist Tod Rite 21, welche die Legende von "D-Berg-von-Versprechen" Schicksal 22, Ragnarok und die Geheimnisse der Zukunft 23 Epilogue: Eine Aussage auf der Odin Bruderschaft durch Markierung L. Mirabello, Ph.D. 24 Eddaic Quellen 25 Arbeiten über modernes Odinism 26 Externe Verbindungen Sie Einleitung Dieses arbeiten-geschrieben während was Hermann Hesse "das Ende der modernen Zeiten genannt hat, kurz, bevor die Rückkehr der Mitte für den Kursteilnehmer der geheimnisvollen Religionen konzipiert Ages"-ist. Heidentum ist eine wachsende Kraft, und ich glaube, daß ein selbstloser Beobachter etwas von dem Material notieren und veröffentlichen sollte, das auf der Odin Bruderschaft, eine geheimnisvolle Vereinigung vorhanden ist, die eine der interessantesten Äusserungen von Odinist polytheism ist. Weil mein Ziel Bewahrung anstatt Kritik ist, habe ich einfach den Glauben der Bruderschaft genau geschildert und habe keinen Versuch gebildet, ihre "Geheimnisse nachzuforschen." Zu den Zeiten waren die Ideen, die zu mir neu gelegt wurden, in den Extremlehren ungewöhnlich, die Männer deify und Götter, Legenden der magischen Gatter vermenschlichen, die führen, um Enklaven, Prophezeiungen von Kriegen mit apokalyptischen Monstern, die Anhaltspunkte hinsichtlich sind eines Schatz trove der goldenen monoliths und viel zu erahnen, mehr-aber ich entschieden habe, diese Ideen ohne Anmerkung zu notieren. Es ist meine Hoffnung jedoch der andere eines Tages das interessante und verdutzende Phänomen auswerten, das Odinism genannt wird. Da die Odin Bruderschaft eine "geheime Gesellschaft ist," müssen meine Quellen (angetroffen, während ich Doktorforschung in der Geschichte an der Universität Schottlands von Glasgow leitete), anonym und I bleiben können nicht meine Materialien mit den korrekten Hinweisen folglich dokumentieren. Diese Auslassung, bedauere ich zu merken, bin besonders lamentable, weil ich nicht der Glaubwürdigkeit der Einzelpersonen garantieren kann, die mit mir verständigten. Meine Quellen schienen genug-sie nicht "handelten mit Dunkelheit beachtlich, forces"-aber ich dränge meine Leser, sich dem ganzem Material in dieser Arbeit mit der korrekten Skepsis zu nähern. Für Leser, die möchten persönlichen Kontakt mit der Odin Bruderschaft herstellen können, kann ich keine bestimmte Einheit zur Verfügung stellen. Ich kann bestätigen, jedoch daß einige Mitglieder der Bruderschaft auch Mitglieder bestimmter Odinist Gruppen sind, die nicht Werbung meiden, also kann Verbindung mit "allgemeinen" Odinist Organisationen zu ein Treffen mit der Bruderschaft führen. Betreffend das Format dieser Arbeit, habe ich die Dialogform benutzt, weil die Gedichte, die zu allem Odinists heilig sind (die legendären Eddaic Verse) Unterhaltungsaustausch verwendeten, um wichtige fromme Informationen zu übermitteln. Es gab ein Negativ Faktor-d Eddaic Dialoge beenden immer mit dem Tod von einem von, interlocutors-aber ich entschied, die Gefahr zu ignorieren! Der Dialog, der resultierte, ist ein Mosaik, das von den Fragmenten der zahlreichen Diskussionen gebildet werden, die über einigen Jahren auftraten und es ist nicht die tatsächliche Aufzeichnung von einem Gespräch mit einer Einzelperson. Außerdem da die meisten meinen Quellen Englisch nicht als erste Sprache sprachen, hat die Suche nach Klarheit mich gezwungen, meine eigenen Wörter zu verwenden, um ihre Ideen auszudrücken. In allen Fällen jedoch gab ich acht, daß die grundlegende Vollständigkeit der Anzeige konserviere. Diese Ausgabe enthält kleine (obwohl kritische) Änderungen im Text. In allen Fällen erklären die Änderungen die Anzeige. Wie in den früheren Ausgaben, habe ich versucht, die einzigartige Odinist Perspektive auf Wirklichkeit zu belichten. In einer Zeit der stark vereinfachten Kredos und der leichten Erklärungen, sind Odinists Männer und Frauen, die wissen, daß Raum nicht ist, wie sicher, Zeit ist nicht so chronologisch, und die Vergangenheit ist nicht so tot, wie die meisten Menschen glauben. DER DIALOG Sie Odinism und die Geheimnisse der Vergangenheit AUTOR: Was ist Odinism? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Odinism ist eine alte Religion, die die Götter bestätigt, indem es Gedanken, Mut, Ehre, Licht und Schönheit fördert. Älter als Geschichte, Odinism ist alles, das Klugheit genannt wurde, als die Welt neu und frisch war. AUTOR: Und was ist die Odin Bruderschaft? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Die Odin Bruderschaft ist eine geheime Gesellschaft für alle außerordentlichen Sterbliche, die die Grundregeln von Odinism umfassen. AUTOR: Außerordentliche Sterbliche? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Männer und Frauen, die einen epischen Geisteszustand besitzen. AUTOR: Als wurde die Bruderschaft hergestellt? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Obgleich Odinism die ursprüngliche Religion ist, ist die Bruderschaft selbst nur fünf Jahrhunderte alt. Es wurde während der Zeit unserer Erniedrigungen hergestellt. AUTOR: Die Zeit Ihrer "Erniedrigungen"? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Die Ära, als Odinism das Opfer der vorsätzlichen Grausamkeiten war. Während dieser dunklen Periode wurden unsere Leute ermordet, wurden unsere Bügel vernichtet, und unsere Altare waren profaned. AUTOR: Und wer verfolgte das Odinists? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Männer und Frauen, die mit Haß schwarz waren. Sie nannten sich die vassals von Christ, aber sie waren Lügner. AUTOR: Und war die Gewaltanwendung wirkungsvoll? Verriet Odinists und verließ ihre alten Götter? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Im Ende bildete der christliche Terrorismus Odinism stärker. AUTOR: Stärker? In welcher Weise? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Gereinigt durch Gewalttätigkeit, wurde Odinism eine Religion für die höchste Form der Helder. Von jenen Helder-d Jungen wurde das starke, die lebende-d Odin Bruderschaft getragen. AUTOR: Erklären Sie mir mehr über die Ursprung der Bruderschaft. In den exakten Bezeichnungen wie wurde die Bewegung eingeleitet? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Die Odin Bruderschaft wurde in einem unverständlichen Dorf eröffnet, das aus grauem Schlamm und braunem Thatch heraus errichtet wurde. AUTOR: Was war der Name des Dorfs? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Es gibt bestimmte Tatsachen, die ich verbergen muß. In den Legenden jedoch wird der Platz benannt "D-Herz- von der D-WeisSchwärzung." AUTOR: Und was trat in diesem geheimnisvollen Dorf auf? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Der Prozeß, der die Bruderschaft einleiten würde, begann 1418, als ein häßlicher und giftiger christlicher Priester die Durchführung einer jungen Witwe ordnete. AUTOR: Was war der Name der Witwe? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Das muß auch versteckt werden. In den Legenden jedoch wird sie benannt "D-Einhüllen-Ein-von-Odin." AUTOR: Und warum wurde die Frau durchgeführt? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Der Priester, ein Mann, der für seinen Bigotry unbeliebt ist, hatte die junge Witwe gesehen, die alten Götter in einer Remotegrotte zu ehren. AUTOR: Und "die alten Götter zu ehren" war ein Kapitalverbrechen? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Das ist korrekt. In den verdrehten Wörtern des teuflischen Unsinnes, der dann Gesetz genannt wurde, war Tod die Bestrafung für "rauschende das heathenish Beschwörungen und Durchführen der heidnischen rites." AUTOR: So wurde das Schicksal der Frau versiegelt? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Ja. Der Priester bot an, ihrem Leben zu ersparen, wenn sie bei seinen sinnlichen Sinneslüsten einreichte, aber die junge Witwe verachtete seinen obszönen Vorschlag. AUTOR: Und ermordete der Priester sie mit seinen eigenen Händen? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Nein. Mit redegewandter Vehemenz entflammte der Priester einen Pöbel der Landarbeiter im Dorf, und sie schlachteten die junge Witwe. In den Legenden wird der Pöbel genannt "D-Hundert-Soulless-Behörden." AUTOR: Und wie wurde die Frau getötet? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Zuerst schnitten sie ihre schönen Augen von ihrem Kopf. Dann mit red-hot Pincers, zerrissen sie ihre Zunge von ihrer Öffnung. Schließlich brannten sie ihren bebenden Körper auf einem pyre, das aus grünem Holz hergestellt wurde. AUTOR: Warum wurde grünes Holz benutzt? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Es brennt langsam und dehnt die Qual des Opfers aus. AUTOR: Die Opferung der Witwe muß ein gräßliches Schauspiel gewesen sein. DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Ja. Und ihre drei jungen Kinder, ein Junge der Legenden Anruf "Mocking-Trotz," ein Mädchen, das bekannt als "D-Energie-von-Unschuld," und ein anderer Junge, der "angerufen wird, Lehnen sich," wurden gezwungen, um aufzupassen auf. AUTOR: War die die Idee des Priesters? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Ja. Und da die Kinder Sufferings ihr Mutter zeugten, wurden sie durch den Priester und seine kranke Phantasie angestachelt. Diese waren seine Wörter: Hören Sie das schreckliche Brüllen des harlot, das Ihnen Geburt gab? Soon-very wird bald-sie in der tiefsten Grube der Hölle mit ihren nachgemachten Göttern ächzen. Wenn Sie nicht Kinder von zutreffenden dem werden, Kirche-wenn Sie nicht erlernen zu knien, zu glauben und zu befolgen-d, läßt Teufel ein Tag Sie ihre Schmerz und ihr Leid teilen. AUTOR: Und was taten die Kinder? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Selbstverständlich hatten sie nicht vor supernatural Terror Angst. AUTOR: Supernatural Terror? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Sie fürchteten nicht eine fiktive Hölle, eine Vogelscheuche, die den Teufel genannt wurden, oder die anderen unechten Grausigkeiten, die von den ausgestorbenen Theologians contrived sind. AUTOR: Und warum wurden sie nicht durch solche Sachen erschrocken? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Warum fürchten Sie die Netze nach links durch tote Spinnen? AUTOR: So welche Maßnahmen ergriff das wenig eine? Widerstanden sie dem Priester? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Nr., die Kinder waren für das zu gescheit. Sie verwirklichten, daß der Priester nicht ihre Seelen schädigen könnte, aber er stören könnte und Quälerei ihre Körper. AUTOR: So was taten die Kinder? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Um ihre Leben von der christlichen Drohung zu speichern, täuschten die Kinder vor die ungerechten Irrtümer zu umfassen die nach ihnen Zwangs waren. AUTOR: Und die war eine List? Ein taktisches Manöver? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Ja. Mit ihren Wörtern ehrten sie den Gott triune Gottheit-ein des Priesters, der als unangenehmer Patriarch, gekennzeichneter Scapegoat und mildes, Abstraktion-aber in der Tiefe ihrer Seelen liebten sie symbolisiert wurde noch, die alte Religion. AUTOR: Und wie verkündeten sie diese Liebe? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Jeder Winter, die Zeit, wenn Tod in der Natur stark ist, würden die Kinder Grab ihr Mutter besuchen und ihre Neigung für die alten Götter zu ihr mitteilen. AUTOR: Verständigen Sie mit den Toten? Wie ist das möglich? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: In der Odinist Praxis erreicht eine Anzeige, die auf einer Leitung Tablette eingeschrieben wird, eine tote Person, wenn drei Bedingungen getroffen werden. AUTOR: Was sind jene drei Bedingungen? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Zuerst muß die Anzeige mit dem frischen Blut eines lebenden Tieres "gerötet werden". Zweitens muß die Leitung Tablette am toten Grab des Heldes im kältesten Teil des Winters begraben werden. Und drittes, der Schädel und mindestens zwei Knochen der Verstorbenen müssen intakt bleiben. AUTOR: Sie erwähnten frisches Blut. Warum ist frisches Blut notwendig? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Ohne Blut gibt es keine Energie. Das ist die Grundtiere wurden eingeschnitten beinahe, als der biblische Jehovah seine Vereinbarung mit Abraham bildete. AUTOR: Zurückgehend zur Odinist Praxis, empfängt die tote Antwort auf die Anzeigen sie? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Fast nie. In den Wörtern der Legenden, "die Toten können hören aber stumm sein." AUTOR: Und warum sind der tote Stumme? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Weil das In Verbindung stehen über der Sperre für das Leben als für die Toten einfacher ist. AUTOR: Aber manchmal antworten die Toten? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: In der Tat. Entsprechend unserer Überlieferung empfingen die Kinder eine Anzeige von ihrer Mutter auf dem dritten Winter nach ihrem Tod. AUTOR: Erklären Sie mir über diese necromantic Kommunikation. DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: 1421 beim Bereitstehen des Grabs ihr Mutter, die Kinder plötzlich eine Frau sahen, die in einem Abschirmrahmen des weißen Leinens gekleidet wurde. AUTOR: War die Frau eine Erscheinung? Ein discarnate Wesen? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Anblicke beglaubigen nichts. Die eingehüllte Frau war am Grab physikalisch anwesend. AUTOR: Und was geschah während des Treffens? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Entsprechend den Legenden gab die eingehüllte Frau zuerst diese Erklärung ab: Ohne die Götter wanders eine Seele, aber ist nicht frei. Dann nachdem sie jedes Kind dreimal umfaßt hatte, gab die eingehüllte Frau ihnen die drei Richtlinien. AUTOR: Und was waren diese drei Richtlinien? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Zuerst erklärte die eingehüllte Frau den Kindern, eine Verschwörung von zu bilden entspricht-ein Verschwörung, in der jedes Mitglied ein Führer ist. AUTOR: Was war die zweite Richtlinie? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Die eingehüllte Frau erklärte den Kindern, die Götter mit heimlichen rites in verlassenen Plätzen zu ehren. AUTOR: Und die dritte Richtlinie? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Sie wies die Kinder an, ihr Wissen mit den wenigen zu teilen, die sie vertrauten. AUTOR: So sollten die Kinder proselytize? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Bevor er sterben-vor ihm das Geheimnis vom äußeren eindringt, muß Schwärzungsgrad-jedes Odinist die Klugheit seines Geheimnisses weiterleiten. AUTOR: Nach der Beförderung der drei Richtlinien, geschah was zunächst? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Die Frau gab diese Erklärung ab, bevor sie zum Grab zurückging: Beachten Sie meine Wörter, meine Kinder, und die Götter des Altertums sind die Götter der Zukunft. AUTOR: Und erinnerten sich die Kinder an sie Wörter? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Ja. Auf dieser sehr Nacht schwuren sie einen ernsten Eid, der mit einer Zeremonie des Bluts zementiert wurde. Mit diesem Eid wurde die Odin Bruderschaft getragen. AUTOR: Und diese geheimnisvolle Vereinigung hat in unversehrter Reihenfolge zum Geschenk bestanden? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Die Bruderschaft trägt die Zahnmarkierungen des Christentums, aber es hat überlebt. Sie Die Odin Bruderschaft heute und das heroische ideale AUTOR: Was ist der Status der Odin Bruderschaft im anwesenden Alter? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Wir sind eine geheime Aristokratie, die jeden Kontinent eindringt. AUTOR: Eine geheime Aristokratie? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Eine versteckte Auslese. Wie die "versteckten Meister" der geheimnisvollen Legende, leben wir unerkannt in der Welt. AUTOR: Und was bildet ein Odinist speziell? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Ein Odinist ist ein kompletter Mann der Tätigkeit. Als Mitglied der unsichtbaren Armee der Götter, ist er direkt stark, unkompliziert, und. AUTOR: Stärke scheint zu Odinists sehr wichtig. DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Odinism ist ein Kredo des Eisens. AUTOR: Und warum ist Stärke so wichtig? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Weil, als die Götter Mann bildeten, sie eine Waffe bildeten. AUTOR: Welche Art der Waffe? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Ein, das hart ist, und doch supple, gefährlich, und doch höflich. AUTOR: Wurde nicht Mann vom weichen Lehm gebildet? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Nein. Mann wurde nicht vom Schmutz der Masse gebildet (wie der monotheists Anspruch), und Mann wurde nicht vom Carbon, vom Sauerstoff und vom Schlamm gebildet (wie der materialists Anspruch). AUTOR: Dann von welchen Substanzen wurde Mann gebildet? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Entsprechend den Legenden schnitten die Götter den ersten Mann und die erste Frau von den herrlichen Bäumen. Der ist der Ursprung unserer Stärke. AUTOR: Erklären Sie mir, was ist Stärke? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: In den poetischen Bezeichnungen ist Stärke die, die die natürliche Majestät des Mannes erhebt. AUTOR: Und in den konkreten Bezeichnungen? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Stärke ist die, die Gedanken und verwegen fördert. AUTOR: Und warum ist Stärke so wichtig? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Weil es ist, nur indem es stärker wird, daß ein Mann seine Göttlichkeit verwirklichen kann. AUTOR: Das heißt, durch Stärke kann ein Mann godlike werden? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Ja. Und ein godlike Mann-ein Mann, der reine Kraft ist, unzugänglich zu irgendwelchen Kompromiss-wird einen Held angerufen. AUTOR: In der heutigen Welt wo können wir solche Helder finden? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: In jeder möglicher Epoche sind Helder die, welche die Ekstase der Kreation oder die Raserei des Krieges führen. Sie Auf Polytheism und der Natur der Götter AUTOR: Die Odinist Gesinnung ist interessant, aber lassen Sie uns besprechen Ihre Götter. DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Eine ausgezeichnete Idee. Ein Mann ist, was er ehrt. AUTOR: Wenn ich diese Frage stellen kann, warum ehren Sie viele Götter? Warum polytheism? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Monotheism, der Glaube an einen totalitären Gott, ist preposterous und absurd. Nr., superordinary, ineffable Wesen steuert alle Wirklichkeiten. AUTOR: So besteht der gefeierte Judaisch-Christ Gott nicht? Er ist bloß eine geheimnisvolle Erfindung? Ein metaphysisches figment? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Die sind nicht meine Wörter. Das Wesen, das Jehovah genannt wird (oder Yahweh) wirklich bestehen-er ist ein heftiger Gott der Kraft und Majestät-aber er ist nur ein Gott unter vielen. AUTOR: Wie kennen Sie Jehovah sind nicht einzigartig? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Sogar läßt das alte Testament die Wahrheit zu. Im ersten Vers von Psalm 82 z.B. gekennzeichnet Jehovah als ein Gott "unter Göttern." AUTOR: Aber der ist nur ein Durchgang. DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Das neue Testament, eins von den neuesten der scriptures der Welt, gesteht auch die Wahrheit zu. In den I Korinthern schreibt Kapitel 8, Vers 5, Paul von Tarsus, daß "es gibt viele Götter und viele Lords." AUTOR: So basiert Ihr polytheism auf Beweis von der Bibel? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Zweifellos nicht. Unsere Überzeugung basiert auf drei Grundlagen. AUTOR: Und die sind? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Zuerst gefallen wir Tradition. Mann hat viele Götter für tausend Jahrhunderte geehrt. Die Idee von monotheism, ein übertriebener Betrug, der von einem mißgebildeten ägyptischen König contrived ist, ist nur dreißig Jahrhunderte alt. Dreißig Jahrhunderte! Das ist nur 100 menschliche Erzeugungen. Solch eine Neuheit ist rootless unwirklich, blutlos, bedeutungslos, und. AUTOR: Und was ist die zweite Grundlage? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Wir gefallen den Tatsachen der Natur. Beobachten Sie das Universum um Sie. Ein Universum regelte durch eine Oberste Gottheit würde besitzen die verrückt machende Einfachheit, die jede mögliche Diktatur kennzeichnet, aber unser Kosmos zeigt offenbar keinen Beweis von einem Willen an der Arbeit. Unser Universum wird durch Verschiedenartigkeit und Störung gekennzeichnet, und das zeigt an, daß das Universum durch viele Willen und unzählbare Kräfte geformt wird. AUTOR: Und was ist die dritte Grundlage für polytheism? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Wir gefallen einem Gefühl in unseren Seelen: wir glauben, daß die Götter viele sind. AUTOR: Das Gefallen einem Gefühl ist ziemlich vernunftwidrig. DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Zutreffend. Aber Odinists wissen, daß das vernunftwidrige eine Quelle der Ablichtung sein kann. AUTOR: Wenn wir annehmen, daß polytheism korrekt ist, wieviele Götter gibt es? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Natur-d fensterloser Reich von allen Bestehen-ist unbegreiflich kompliziert, und er wird mit Nationen der Götter und der Stämme der verzauberten Wesen gefüllt. Kein Verstand kennt sie alle. AUTOR: So der Natur Schwärme buchstäblich mit Göttern und godlike Wesen? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Das ist korrekt. Shintoism von Japan bezieht sich auf acht Million Götter, aber sogar ist diese Zahl zum Tief weit. AUTOR: Sind alle Götter omnipotent? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Omnipotenz ist humbuggery. In diesem Universum der Gefahr und des Abenteuers, führen die Götter ihre Willen durch kämpfen-nicht Fiat ein. AUTOR: Die Götter scheinen fast menschlich. DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Selbstverständlich sind sie anthropoidal. Was unmenschlich ist, ist nicht göttlich. AUTOR: Aber humanoid Götter? Wie ist das möglich? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Der Unterschied zwischen einem Gott und einem Mann ist nur einer des Grads. Ein Gott ist klüger schöner, stärker, und, aber die grundlegende Natur eines Gottes ist einem Mann ähnlich. AUTOR: So ist ein Gott eine Sorte Superhuman? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Das ist korrekt. Verstärken Sie alles, das in einem Mann groß ist und das Resultat ein Gott ist. AUTOR: Ehren Odinists alle Götter, die bestehen? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Wir ehren alle Gottheit-von Janus des Romans zu Tlazolteotl von, Aztecs-aber die Bewegung wird besonders dem Rennen der Lords eingeweiht, die in den Eddaic Versen bildlich dargestellt werden. Sie Die Eddaic Verse und das drei Alter des Mannes AUTOR: Was sind die Eddaic Verse? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Die Eddaic Verse sind alte Gedichte. Auch benannte "D-Wort-von-Energie," die Eddaic Verse sind fette und glühende Enthüllung, die bestimmte Götter beschreiben, die die Eleganz der Stärke besitzen. AUTOR: Warum werden diese Enthüllung im Vers ausgedrückt? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Alles transcendental Wissen wird im Vers ausgedrückt. Kein anderes Mittel kann die instinktiven und intellektuellen Kräfte der Götter und "des homines noetici effektiv übermitteln." AUTOR: "Homines noetici"? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Durchdachte Männer. AUTOR: Und wer bestand diese geheimnisvollen Eddaic Verse? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Die Eddaic Verse waren die Produkte eines einzigartigen Genies. AUTOR: Und was war der Name dieses Genies? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: In den Legenden wird er genannt "Knowledge-entflammen-By-Imagination." Ein Mann der großen Klugheit, die sages von modernem Indien rufen ihn Vyasa und Anspruch an, die er noch irgendwo in den Bergen von Asien lebt. AUTOR: Und als dieses anspornte einzeln-dieses "Knowledge-entflammen-By-Imagination"-compose die Gedichte? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Die Eddaic Verse wurden während des ersten Alters der menschlichen Geschichte verursacht. AUTOR: Das erste Alter? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Menschliche Geschichte hat drei Perioden. Das erste wird genannt "D-Alter-von-Ursprünglich-Frische." In diesem ersten Alter waren die Hauptfeinde eines Einzelperson Mannes Fleischfresser mit Herzen von Weiße. AUTOR: Wer waren diese Fleischfresser mit Herzen von Weiße? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Wilde Tiere. AUTOR: Und was ist das zweite Alter? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Das zweite Alter wird genannt die "D-Alter-von-Heroisch-Gesten." In dieser Periode waren die Hauptfeinde eines Einzelperson Mannes andere Männer. AUTOR: Und dieses zweite Alter betrug ein Alter der Konkurrenz und des Krieges? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Ja. Es war die Zeit, als Männer in der Sonne des Missgeschicks reiften. AUTOR: Und was ist das dritte Alter? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Das dritte Alter ist "D-Alter-von Unqualified-Dekadenz." In dieser Alter-d Periode, in der wir jetzt leben-ein, ist hauptsächlichfeindliches des einzelnen Mannes selbst. AUTOR: Und dieses dritte Alter beträgt eine Periode der unmißverständlichen Abnahme? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Ja. Es ist die Zeit der self-inflicted Wunden. AUTOR: Zurückgehend zu den Eddaic Versen, wurden Sie besagt diese Gedichte während "der D-Alter-von-Ursprünglich-Frische" produziert? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Das ist korrekt. AUTOR: Und welche Sprache wurde in dieser alten Periode verwendet? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Die ursprüngliche Zunge, die älter als Zeit ist. Der Prototyp aller gesprochenen Kommunikation, die ursprüngliche Zunge besteht nur aus Vokaln. AUTOR: Und wurde diese Sprache Stille heute gesprochen? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Kein zeitgenössischer Mann kann die ursprüngliche Zunge sprechen. Seine Schönheit refracted durch den Nebel von Jahrhunderten. AUTOR: So niemand, die heute leben, können die E ddaicVerse verstehen? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Nicht in ihrer ursprünglichen Form. Aber die Echos des Altertums können in einer neueren Version noch studiert werden. AUTOR: Und wer notierte diese neuere Version? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Eine Reihenfolge der hohen, verwegenen und ausgezeichneten Kriegsherren, die lebten "in den D-Alter-von-Heroisch-Gesten." AUTOR: Und wer waren diese Kriegsherren? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Geschichte nennt sie das Cimmerians, das Scythians, das Sarmatians und das Vikings. In ihren Ären der Größe, waren diese herrlichen Rennen und so klar wie Gebirgsflüsse so stark. AUTOR: Und was geschah diesen herrlichen Rennen? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Wie alle Völker verloren sie schließlich ihre Unschuld und ihr virility. AUTOR: Das heißt, wurden sie zivilisiert? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Das ist korrekt. Sie Warum Venerate die Odinist Götter? AUTOR: Lassen Sie uns Rückhol zu Ihren Göttern. Erklären Sie mir, warum sortieren Sie diese Eddaic Gottheiten von den unzähligen Göttern aus, die Sie Sagen bestehen? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Um diese Frage zu beantworten, muß ich Sie die Geschichte eines jungen Salbeis bitten, der genannt wird "Unschuldig-von-Überzeugung." AUTOR: Sehr gut. DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Entsprechend einer alten Legende "Unschuldig-von-Überzeugung" entschied, die Götter zu prüfen, um festzustellen, welche Gottheiten die höchste Ehre verdienten. AUTOR: Und wie prüfte der Salbei die Götter? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Durch Sein unhöflich zu ihnen. AUTOR: Unhöflich? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Ja. "Unschuldig-von-Überzeugung" griff die Götter an, indem sie vertraute Blasphemies äußerte. AUTOR: Eine interessante Idee. DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: In der Tat war es. Gut die Geschichte zu beziehen, zuerst näherte sich der Salbei der Gottheit, die wir anrufen "die Gegner-von-All-Ander-Götter." Ein eifersuechtiger Gott, behauptet er ihn allein ist göttlich. AUTOR: Und wie beleidigte der Salbei diesen Gott? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Der Salbei rief ihn ein grausamer und bösartiger Wüste Despot an. AUTOR: Und was geschah? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Die Gottheit also gewendet ausgebrochen in eine grauenhafte Anzeige des Zorns und des Zornes und er tyrannisierten "Unschuldig-von-Überzeugung" in Ruhe. AUTOR: Der Salbei war nicht sehr tapfer. DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Er war nicht noch ein Odinist. AUTOR: Setzen Sie bitte Ihre Geschichte fort. DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Zunächst näherte sich der Salbei einer zweiten Gottheit-d, einer, die wir benennen "D-Gott-$$$-Furcht-Vergessenheit Und-Vernachlässigen." Latten- und dwarfish, ist er der Gott, der alle Männer ihn kennen und ihn lieben wünscht. AUTOR: Und wie "Unschuldig-von-Überzeugung" beleidigte diesen zweiten Gott? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Der Salbei nahm einen Bezug auf den zweiten Gott hinter. AUTOR: Was der Salbei sagen? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: "Unschuldig-von-Überzeugung" sagte, daß kein Wesen, das in einer Tierhalle geboren gewesen war, nicht wie ein Gott roch. AUTOR: Und wie reagierte die zweite Gottheit? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Die zweite Gottheit wurde mißfallen und verletzt. Er konferierte Salbei-er rügte den Salbei mit dem Herablassen Wort-und er folgerte seine Anmerkungen mit diesen Wörtern: Sie werden verziehen. , gehen mein Kind und Sünde nicht mehr! AUTOR: Dieses klingt vertraut. DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Festlichkeitmänner einiger Gottheiten als Kinder. AUTOR: Setzen Sie bitte Ihre Geschichte fort. DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Gut schließlich suchte der Salbei das Rennen der Lords aus, die wir die Eddaic Götter anrufen. einer Remotegebirgszitadelle fand er sie, einem Fest von Schweinefleisch und von Wein sich hinzugeben. AUTOR: Und wie "Unschuldig-von-Überzeugung" beleidigte diese Eddaic Götter? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Mit einer unverschämten Stimme denunzierte der Salbei sie als falsche Götter, die Sinneslüste erfüllten und Monster procreated. AUTOR: Und wie reagierten die Eddaic Götter? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Zuerst gab es einen Moment der Ruhe (die Götter waren unaccustomed zu solchen fetten Impieties), aber schließlich einen der revelers Speiche: Fremder, sagte den Gott, ich geben Ihnen diese Warnung: wenn ich meine Klinge zeichne, wird sie nicht wieder umhüllt, bis sie Ihr Blut auf ihr hat. AUTOR: Und was der Salbei sagen? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Nachdem eine kurze Pause, er die notwendige Klugheit intuited. Er sprach diese Wörter: Der Freund, geantwortet dem Salbei, habe ich Mut gefunden, und ein tapferer Mann fürchtet nicht den Zorn der Götter. AUTOR: Und wurde der Salbei für seine hubris bestraft? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Nein. Gegenteilig gefiel die Dreistigkeit des Salbeis den Eddaic Göttern, und alle revelers lachten. AUTOR: Sie lachten? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Ja. Und die Eddaic Götter eingeladene "Unschuldig-von-Überzeugung", zum ihres Festes zu verbinden, denn sie bewunderten jeden möglichen Mann, der traute, Energie zu konfrontieren. Solch ein Mann, erklärten sie, waren ein natürlicher Verbündeter der Götter. AUTOR: Und so hatte der Salbei seine Antwort gefunden? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: In der Tat. Und er hatte eine Entdeckung außerdem gebildet. AUTOR: Welche Entdeckung? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Passen Sie von den Göttern auf, die nicht lachen können. AUTOR: Diese Parabel deckte zweifellos auf. DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Es war nicht eine Parabel. Entsprechend unseren Legenden traten die Fälle wirklich während "D-Alter- von den Heroisch-Gesten." auf Sie Die Kontakte zwischen Männern und Göttern AUTOR: Haben viele Männer die Götter besucht? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Ja. Normalerweise jedoch besuchen die Götter uns. AUTOR: Bedeuten Sie das buchstäblich? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Selbstverständlich. Einige Gottheiten sind gelegentliche Eindringlinge in der Welt der Männer, aber die Eddaic Götter sind unterschiedlich. Die Eddaic Götter wander ständig über das Gesicht der Masse. AUTOR: Und besichtigen Ihre Götter alle Nationen? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: In den Augen der Götter, gibt es keine gewählten Völker und keine Hauptrennen. Höhere Männer und höhere Frauen-d Auslese von allen Nation-Anteil die Nähe der Götter. AUTOR: Und warum besuchen die Eddaic Götter die Welt der Männer? Haben sie einen Zweck? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Die Welt der Männer ist aufregender als die Welt der Götter, also mögen Gottheiten für Unterhaltung und Abenteuer herkommen. AUTOR: So mögen die Götter sehen, hören und den Erfahrungen dieser Welt glauben? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Das ist korrekt. AUTOR: Und kommen die Götter auch zu den ernsteren Zwecken her? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Ja. Manchmal besuchen sie die Welt der Männer im Interesse des Wissens. AUTOR: Sie bedeuten, sie kommen mit Erde zu bedecken, um ihren Glauben zu verbreiten? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Nein. Die Götter kommen her zu erlernen. AUTOR: Erlernen Sie? Die Götter können von den Männern erlernen? Aber nicht all-wissen die Götter und all-klug? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Kein Gott all-weiß und allwise. AUTOR: Sogar der christliche Gott? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Omnisciency ist nicht möglich. Ein allwissender Gott würde in seiner eigenen Klugheit ersticken. AUTOR: Lassen Sie uns Rückhol zum Thema von godly Besuchen. Erkläre mir, wenn die Götter unsere Welt häufig besuchen, warum habe ich gesehen nie ein? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Tatsächlich können Sie Götter oder Göttinnen angetroffen haben und sie nicht erkannt haben. AUTOR: Erklären Sie. DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Die Götter benötigen nicht theatrics, Sterbliche zu beeindrucken: sie müssen nicht durch himmlische thralls oder brennende Büsche in Verbindung stehen. Normalerweise sind ihre Besuche weites diskreteres, und sie können unbemerktes in einer Masse von Menschlichkeit führen. AUTOR: Können Sie Beispiele zur Verfügung stellen? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Ja. Wenn, beim Genießen des Winters, Sie einen klugen und geheimnisvollen Fremden antreffen, der einen Haube gezeichneten niedrig Überschuß seins hat, Gesicht-daß sein könnte ein Gott. Wenn, beim Gehen hinunter eine Stadtstraße, Sie eine Frau antreffen, dessen Sichtarbeit ist, kunst-daß sein könnte eine Göttin. AUTOR: Erscheint ein gegebener Gott oder eine Göttin immer in der gleichen Form? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Nein. Das der Gottheiten unreality Herstellung häufig. AUTOR: Herstellung unreality? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Sie verursachen Illusionen und sie erscheinen, da sie nicht sind. So besuchte ein Gott wirklich die Masse, die als Mann mit einer langen Nase und einer kahlen Pastete verkleidet wurde. AUTOR: Humorvoll. Aber, wenn Gottheiten Meister der Verkleidung sind, wie kann ich feststellen, wenn ich einen Gott getroffen habe? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Sie wissen, daß Sie in Anwesenheit eines Gottes, wenn Sie etwas abfragen, das leistungsfähig ist, etwas sind, der aussergewöhnlich ist, menschlicher etwas. AUTOR: Gibt es exaktere Anzeigen? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Ja. Entsprechend den Legenden wirft ein Gott einen hellen Schatten aber nicht einen dunklen Schatten. AUTOR: Erklären Sie. DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Ein heller Schatten ist eine Reflexion in einem Spiegel. Ein dunkler Schatten ist das Schattenbild, das im Sonnenlicht geworfen wird. AUTOR: Und ein Gott wirft nicht dieses Schattenbild? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Das ist korrekt. AUTOR: Wenn das zutreffend ist, wie kann ein Gott seine Identität verstecken? Keinen dunklen Schatten zu haben ist eine Abweichung, die bereitwillig beachtet würde. DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Um sich in der Welt der Männer zu verbergen, erscheinen die Götter normalerweise nur nachts oder am Mittag. AUTOR: Mittag? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: In den vertikalen Lichtstrahlen der Mittagssonne, gibt es keine Dunkelheitschatten. AUTOR: Wann die Eddaic Götter Masse, von der sie kommen besuchen? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Sie kommen von der berühmten Stadt von Asgard. AUTOR: Asgard? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Die Enklave der Eddaic Gottheiten in der Wirklichkeit der Götter. AUTOR: Wo ist diese "Wirklichkeit von den Göttern"? Ist sie in einem parallelen Universum? Ein anderes Maß? Eine andere Fläche des Bestehens? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Ich sage nur dieses: Natur hat Flure versteckt, die die meisten Männer nur in ihre Träume gesehen haben. Die Wirklichkeit der Götter besteht in einem jener Flure. AUTOR: Und wie erreichen die Eddaic Gottheiten Masse von Asgard? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Die Wirklichkeit der Götter hat eine geheimnisvolle Tür, die in der Welt der Männer sich öffnet. AUTOR: Eine Tür? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Ja. In der Natur schneidet die Wirklichkeit der Götter die Wirklichkeit der Männer. Wenn die zwei Wirklichkeiten senkrecht sind, wird die geheimnisvolle Tür gebildet. AUTOR: Wo wird diese Blendenöffnung lokalisiert? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Wenn es erscheint, ist es auf der Grenze zwischen dem sichtbaren und dem unsichtbaren. AUTOR: Können Sie spezifischer sein? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Kein-für die Tür ist nie im gleichen Platz. AUTOR: Erklären Sie. DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Die Tür ist ständig in der Bewegung. Bei einer Gelegenheit kann sie auf einem Berg Gipfel-auf einer anderen Gelegenheit erscheinen, die er in den Tiefen des Meeres erscheinen kann. AUTOR: Wenn die Tür ambulates, wie es gefunden werden kann? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Um die Tür zu lokalisieren, suchen Sie "nach D-Brücke-von-Undurchlässig-Farben." AUTOR: "D-Brücke-von-Undurchlässig-Farben"? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Der Regenbogen, der mit Schönheit gesättigt wird. Sie Der Gott Odin und seine Geheimnisse AUTOR: Lassen Sie uns Rückhol zu Ihren Göttern. Bis jetzt haben wir Ihre Götter im allgemeinen besprochen. Jetzt erklären Sie mir über einzelne Gottheiten. DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Wir können mit Odin, der "All-Vater anfangen." AUTOR: Warum ist er anrief "All-Vater"? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Weil Odin, das unergründliche, der Gott, der in der Poesie spricht, väterliche Berechtigung in Asgard ausübt. AUTOR: Als "All-Vater," ist Odin der Schöpfer der Natur? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Natur, in seinen verschiedenen Formen, hat immer bestanden. Kein Gott verursachte sie. AUTOR: So hat unser Universum keinen Anfang und kein Ende? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: In der Unendlichkeit, die Natur ist, wird unzählbares Universum mehrmals hintereinander durch periodische Krämpfe produziert und zerstört. Unser Universum ist nur eins von vielen. Wie all dieses Universum wurden unsere vom Wreckage des vorhergehenden Kosmos gebildet, und das folgende Universum wird von den Ruinen unseres Kosmos gebildet. AUTOR: Ich sehe. So läuft Natur einen fast biologischen Prozeß der Geburt, des Todes und des Wiedergeburt-Aufbaus, Aufspaltung, Neuzusammensetzung durch? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: In der rauhen Form haben Sie eine große Wahrheit artikuliert. AUTOR: Und dieser Prozeß ist Unabhängiges jedes möglichen Gottes? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Die Götter verursachten nicht Natur. Gegenteilig ist Natur eine Matrix, die den Göttern Geburt gibt. AUTOR: So sind die Götter die Produkte einer Genese und nicht die Initiatoren von ihr? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Genau. Natur selbst ist die Geb5rmutter von pantheons. AUTOR: Gut wenn Odin nicht der Schöpfer ist, warum hat er Berechtigung unter den Göttern? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Weil er klug ist. Odin denkt in Jahrhunderten und ihm ausgedrückt weiß tief, geheimnisvolle und unfathomable Sachen. AUTOR: Und wie gewann Odin solche Klugheit? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Durch Kampf. AUTOR: Können Sie exakter sein? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Entsprechend den Legenden opferte Odin eins seiner Augen, um einen Entwurf von Klugheit zu trinken. AUTOR: Tat er noch etwas? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Odin hielt schreckliche Qualen aus, um das Wissen der runes zu entdecken. AUTOR: Was sind die runes? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Geheimnisvolle Kräfte. AUTOR: Und diese sind nützlich? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Mit den runes kann der Adept von der Vergangenheit erlernen und mit der Zukunft verständigen. Er kann alle Krankheiten auch heilen, alle Waffen abzustumpfen, alle zu brechen fesselt, löscht alle Feuer, beruhigt alle Stürme, beendet alle hatreds und gewinnt alle Lieben. AUTOR: Interessante Ansprüche. Wie können diese runes solche Wunder durchführen? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Die runes sind mystische Kennwörter, die die Energie der Angelegenheit, der Energie und des Gedankens unleash. AUTOR: Können Sie ausarbeitn? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Ich kann nicht mehr sagen. Es gibt bestimmte Geheimnisse, die nicht aufgedeckt werden dürfen. AUTOR: Sie können nichts sonst addieren? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Nur dieses: wenn Sie das Geheimnis der runes kannten, würde das Wissen überraschen und terrify. AUTOR: Zurückgehend zu Odin, welchen Qualen, litt der Gott, um die "geheimnisvollen Kräfte" zu entdecken, daß runes benannt werden? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Die Legenden sind hier ziemlich vage, aber hören zu den Wörtern von Odin von den Eddaic Versen, die alten Wörter der Energie: Ich weiß, daß ich hing Auf dem windswept Baum Nach neun Nächte sehnen Sie sich, Verwundet durch eine Stange Und gewidmet zu Odin Selbst zu mich, Auf dem mächtigen Baum Von, welchem kein Mann weiß Von, welcher Wurzel sie entspringt. Niemand erneuerten mich Mit Getränk oder Brot; Ich schaute abwärts Und nahm die runes auf, Shrieking nahm ich sie, Dann fiel ich zu Boden. AUTOR: Die Wörter der Energie sind so unverständlich, wie sie andeutend sind. Was bedeuten sie? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Um die runes zu ergreifen, brachte Odin die Galgen an, die genannt wurden "D-Welt-Baum-von-Wissen." Gereinigt, indem er litt, opferte sich der Gott. AUTOR: Auf eine Art und Weise erwähnen die Sufferings von Odin die Neigung von Christ. DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Nicht überraschend. Gott-wie die Prophete und die shamans, die in der Welt der Männer leben, verstehen Sie, daß die Schmerz eine Quelle der Ablichtung sein können. AUTOR: Kann Wissen ohne die Schmerz gefunden werden? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Selbstverständlich. Tatsächlich sucht Odin auch Klugheit durch einfachen Spielraum. Er besucht häufig die Welt der Männer, und der ist der Grund, den er den Gott der unzähligen Namen angerufen wird. AUTOR: Schlagen Sie vor, daß, jedesmal wenn Odin eine andere Nation besichtigte, ihm eine andere Benennung gegeben wurde? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Ja. Angerufener Rudra, Hermes und Wotan, Odin führt viele Namen. Er wird auch "mit Kapuze," "Viel-Liebte," "Drittes-Ein angerufen," "Dünn-Ein," ", Ein-Das Blind machen-Mit-Tod," "Hoch-Ein," "Veränderbar-Ein," "ein-Schätzen-Recht," "Froh-von-Krieg," "Gott-von-d-Stange," "Ein-$$$-Auge-Betrügen-Er," "Flamme-Gemustert-Ein," "Arbeiter-von-Zerstörung," "Bringer-von-Ekstase," "Sehr-Kluges," "Lang-Bärtig-Ein," "Vater-von-Sieg," "Ladung-Gott," "Gott-von-Wünscht," "Gerade-Wie-Hoch," "Wand-Stütze," "graues Bärtiges-Ein," "Schrecklich-Ein," "Wanderer," und "der getötete Vater-ofthe." AUTOR: Eine eindrucksvolle Liste von Namen. DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Und jedes ist ein skeleton Schlüssel zu einem speziellen Geheimnis. AUTOR: Können Sie jene Geheimnisse erklären? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Geheimnisse sollten nicht erklären-sie sein sollten erfahren sein. Die ist die Weise von Odin. Sie Die Göttin Frigg und das Rite von der Verbindung AUTOR: Lassen Sie uns einige der anderen Gottheiten besprechen, die von der Bruderschaft geehrt werden. DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Sehr gut. Ein anderes Wesen, das wir ehren, ist eine Göttin, die Frigg genannt wird. Als die Frau von Odin, ist Frigg die Gönnerin der Verbindung. AUTOR: Ist Verbindung zu Odinists wichtig? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Ohne Verbindung kann die procreative Tat nicht ein Sakrament sein. Und wenn es kein gibt, fallen Verpflichtung-keine nuptial Verpflichtung-Männer und Frauen in die bodenlose Grube der erotischen Anarchie. AUTOR: Haben Odinists eine spezielle Verbindung Zeremonie? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Ja. Es wird benannt "D-Beatitude-von Frigg." AUTOR: Beschreiben Sie es bitte für mich. DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: "D-Beatitude-von-Frigg" fängt mit einem großen Fest mit Freunden und Verwandten an. AUTOR: Wie sehnen sich dieses Fest dauert? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Bis Dämmerung. Dann ziehen sich die verbunden zu werden Paare zum Brautraum zurück. AUTOR: Und was geschieht, wenn sie den Brautraum erreichen? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Um die nuptial Zeremonie zu widmen, die Braut und Einflußhände zu pflegen und sprechen sie diese zusammen Wörter: Liebe ist ein Funken, der zwischen unsere Seelen springt. Gekommen! Lassen Sie uns zum Licht steigen! Zunächst alle Richtungen vereinigend, pflegen sich die Braut und umfassen einmal. Jedes spricht dann diese Wörter mit dem anderen: Auf dieser Nacht der speziellen Ekstase, gebe ich Ihnen meine Unschuld. So lang, wie ich lebe, gebe ich Ihnen meine Liebe. Schließlich küssen die Braut und pflegen einmal, und führen sie das zusammen rite mit dieser Erklärung durch: Zu entbeinen Knochen, Blut zum Blut, Fleisch zum Fleisch. Bewogen durch den Wunsch, von dieser Stunde zu verursachen sind unsere Körper einer. AUTOR: Leistungsfähige Wörter. DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Ja. Und unsere Legenden unterrichten, daß sie erste gesprochen durch Frigg und ihren Ehemann waren. Sie Der Gott Thor, der Nemesis von Titans AUTOR: Lassen Sie uns eine andere Ihrer Gottheiten besprechen. DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Ein anderer bedeutender Gott ist Thor, "D-Lord-von-d-Hammer." AUTOR: Warum ist dieses Thor, das "D-Lord-von-d-Hammer" genannt wird? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Weil Thor ein Werkzeug besitzt, das Ketten bricht und Feinde-ein verzauberten Holzhammer zerquetscht, der mit dem Brüllen des Donners und des Blitzes des Blitzes anschlägt. AUTOR: Welche Art des Gottes ist Thor? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Thor ist eins von den populärsten unserer Gottheiten. Bekannt als das "starke der Götter," ist Thor der Sohn von Odin und Vater von einer Tochter, Thrud (Stärke) und zwei Söhne, Magni (colossal Macht) und Modi (heftiger Mut). AUTOR: Warum ist Thor so populär? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Drei Gründe. Zuerst ist Thor populär, weil er der Liebling der Abenteurer ist. AUTOR: Und was ist ein Abenteurer? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Jemand, das große Briefe im Geist des Spiels vollendet. AUTOR: Und der zweite Grund? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Thor ist populär, weil er der Freund der Helder ist. AUTOR: Und wie erkennt Thor einen Held? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: In jedem möglichem Kampf ist der Held der, wer auf Vorteile verzichtet. AUTOR: Und was ist der dritte Grund? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Thor ist populär, weil seine Freundlichkeit keine sichtbaren Begrenzungen hat. AUTOR: Wohltätigkeit ist zu Odinists wichtig? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Selbstverständlich. Ohne Freundlichkeit kann ein Mann nicht menschlich sein. Der ist der Unterricht von Thor. AUTOR: Erklären Sie mir mehr über Thor, "D-Lord--d vom Hammer." DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Als das stärkste der Götter, führt Thor den Kampf gegen die titans. AUTOR: Wer sind die titans? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Benannte auch die Riesen, sind Feinde Thors Geschöpfe, die beträchtliche Energie und profunde Klugheit besitzen. Wütend hassen unabhängig-sie umgeben zu werden oder beherrschten die Riesen sind älter als die Götter und sind feindlich zu ihnen. AUTOR: Älter als die Götter? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Die titans sind die älteren. Sie sind das Sekundärteilchen von Ymir, "zuerst vom Leben" in unserem Universum. AUTOR: Und von wo kam Ymir? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: In der Matrix, die Zeit ist, tauchte Ymir (der Name bedeutet "das roarer"), vom Chaos des Eises und des Feuers auf. AUTOR: Das Chaos des Eises und des Feuers? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Die Ruinen des Universums, das unsere Selbst voranging. AUTOR: Und wo ist dieses Ymir jetzt? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Ymir ist tot, aber seine Leiche ist ein Teil Natur und titans, die er Phasen an erzeugte. AUTOR: Und wo das Phasen Sekundärteilchen Ymirs? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Es gibt zwei Arten titans, die gegen Thor bekämpfen. Die, die die Frostriesen angerufen werden, die in einem Ort der endlosen Nacht und der tadellosen Kälte Phasen sind. AUTOR: Und wo lebt die zweite Art? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Die andere Art von titans-jenen, die Feuer genannt werden, Riese-leben in einem Brimstoneabgrund am Rand einer unbekannten Hochebene. AUTOR: Können diese titan Reiche von der Wirklichkeit der Männer erreicht werden? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Nein. Sie bestehen in den schiefen Fluren. AUTOR: So sind die titan Reiche unzugänglich? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Um nach den Reichen von Feinden Thors zu reisen, muß man eine Blendenöffnung mit der rohen Energie herstellen. AUTOR: Und wer besitzt die notwendige Kraft? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Der Held kann eine Schwade der Zerstörung durch jede mögliche Sperre schneiden. Der ist der Unterricht von Thor. Sie Die Göttin Sif, der Unfug von Loki und die Fähigkeit der Felsen-Zwerge AUTOR: Erklären Sie mir über eine andere Eddaic Gottheit. DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Es gibt die Göttin, die Sif genannt wird. Die Frau von Thor, Sif ist während aller Welten für ein Unglück berühmt, das sie einmal erlitt. AUTOR: Welches Unglück? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Ihr vorzügliches langes Haar wurde durch das zerstört, das Loki genannt wurde. Ein Frostriese durch Geburt, Loki ist der Meister der Heimlichkeit, der Verschlagenheit und der Arglisten. AUTOR: Und warum bereifte dieses riesig-dieses genannt Loki- tun solch einen Brief? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Weil Loki ist, ist ein Schelm und ein Unfug seine Freude. AUTOR: Ist Loki der Odinist Teufel? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: In den Augen von Odinists, gibt es keine Teufel. Sogar Lucifer-the gemeines Archfiend im Christen Mythologie-ist tatsächlich ein gefallener Gott. AUTOR: Zurückgehend zu Sif, wuchs ihr Haar schließlich zurück? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Nein. Aber bedroht durch Ehemann Sifs, ersetzte Loki das verlorene Haar der Göttin mit verzauberten tresses. AUTOR: Verzauberte tresses? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Erstaunliche Fasern des reinen Goldes, die wuchsen, wie reales Haar wächst. AUTOR: Und bildete Loki dieses goldene Haar selbst? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Nein. An seinem Antrag wurde es von den Felsenzwergen geschmiedet. AUTOR: Felsenzwerge? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Großartige Handwerker, die die Meister der verursachten Sachen sind. AUTOR: Beschreiben Sie diese Felsenzwerge. DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Die Meister von Geschicklichkeit sind kleine Geschöpfe mit der Kitt-farbigen großen Haut, Frosch-wie Augen und die kleinen, gedrehten-oben Nasen. AUTOR: Und wo leben sie? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Die Hersteller von Haar Sifs leben in der Kruste der Masse. AUTOR: Direkt in der Kruste? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Ja. Die Felsenzwerge können durch festen Stein so leicht überschreiten, wie ein Haifisch durch Wasser schwimmt, oder ein Falke durch Luft fliegt. AUTOR: Und besuchen diese Felsenzwerge überhaupt unsere Oberflächenwelt? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Felsenzwerge besuchen selten unsere Welt-d Legenden sagen, daß die Energie des Tageslichtes sie in verwandelt, Stein-aber manchmal sie versehentlich in die Schwärzung der Nacht gesehen werden. AUTOR: Und wer sieht normalerweise die Felsenzwerge? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Menschliche Frauen. AUTOR: Warum Frauen? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Die Hersteller von Haar Sifs werden durch Schönheit berauscht, und sie mögen auf bezaubernden Maiden ausspionieren. AUTOR: Verlieben sie in solche Frauen? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Selbstverständlich. AUTOR: Und wird ihre Liebe zurückgebracht? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Traurig ist kein Felsenzwerg überhaupt in der Liebe erfolgreich. Sie Der Gott Heimdall und "D-Sojourn-von-d-Tapferes AUTOR: Zurückgehend zu den Göttern, erklären Sie mir über eine andere Eddaic Gottheit. DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Ein anderes bedeutendes Mitglied des Rennens der Lords ist Heimdall das aufmerksame. AUTOR: Warum ist Heimdall wichtig? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Heimdall ist der unermüdliche Wächter der zwei heiligen Plätze. AUTOR: Was sind die zwei heiligen Plätze? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Das erste ist "D-Brücke- von den Undurchlässig-Farben,", das das zu Asgard führt. AUTOR: Und die Sekunde? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Das Anfangsritual, das das- zu die Odin Bruderschaft führt. AUTOR: Ihre geheime Gesellschaft hat ein Anfangsritual? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Ja. Und das Ritual zu erfahren ist, einem Mitglied der Bruderschaft zu stehen. AUTOR: Mag jemand dieses Ritual erfahren? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: In der Theorie ist die Antwort Yes. AUTOR: Aber wie schließen Sie das unwürdige aus? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Entsprechend der Klugheit von Heimdall, schließen sich die unwürdigen aus. AUTOR: Erklären Sie. DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Die Bruderschaft verlangt viel von seinen Mitgliedern und verspricht nichts in der Rückkehr. Solche Bedingungen ziehen das große an und stoßen alle ab, die klein eingebildet sind, cowardly, und. AUTOR: Und warum ist das zutreffend? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Weil nur höhere Männer und Frauen eine Legion der Ehre für Grund der Ehre verbinden. AUTOR: Und die Odin Bruderschaft ist eine Legion der Ehre? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Der ist der Unterricht von Heimdall. AUTOR: Beschreiben Sie Ihr Anfangsritual. DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Rüber vorgesessen durch Heimdall, ist das Ritual eine ernste und alte Zeremonie, die mit Blut zementiert wird. In den Legenden bekannt es, wie "D-Sojourn-von-d-Tapfer." AUTOR: Und warum ist das rite genannt "- Sojourn-von-d tapferem"? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Weil der Neophyt (die Person, der gewidmet wird), den Symbolismus seines eigenen heftigen Todes erfährt. AUTOR: Wie fängt das "Sojourn" an? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Die Reise fängt mit "den Sitzung-von-Träumen." an AUTOR: Was ist das? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: "D-Sitzung-von-Träume" ist ein spezieller Anblick, der während des Schlafes angetroffen wird. Im Anblick wird der Neophyt zur Bruderschaft benannt. AUTOR: Und wer empfängt solch einen Anblick? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Ein Mann oder eine Frau, die zuerst von Heimdall vorbereitet wird. AUTOR: Erklären Sie. DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Die angerufene Person trifft einen speziellen Kurier von Heimdall. Der fantastische Besucher-ein Gott oder ein menschlicher Abgesandter von Gott- zeigen die Weise auf die Bruderschaft. AUTOR: Und wie waren Sie "vorbereitet"? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Vor vielen Jahren, nannte eine junge Frau "Unashamed-Schönheit" erklärte mir über die Bewegung. Später traf ich den Anblick in meinen Träumen an. AUTOR: Beschreiben Sie den Anblick. Was sieht der Neophyt? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Der Anblick kann viele Gestalten annehmen. In meiner eigenen Sitzung von Träumen, sah ich drei Männer Bronze, und sie sprachen mit mir. AUTOR: Was sagten sie? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Zuerst waren sie besagt ihre Namen "Mut," "Dreistigkeit," und "Aufruhr." Dann sprechend mit einer Stimme, gaben sie diese Erklärung ab: Wach! Es gibt zu erobern und zu sperren den Abstand, um zu formen! AUTOR: Und was taten Sie? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Im Traum war ich konfus, aber alle wurden frei, als die Männer der Bronze diese Wörter äußerten: Wie ein Gott müssen Sie leben, und wie ein Gott müssen Sie sterben! AUTOR: Und das war Ihr Benennen? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Ja. Und ich beantwortete den Aufruf von Heimdall. AUTOR: Lassen Sie uns fortfahren. Nach Anblick-nach dem Treffen mit, Traum-was der Neophyt tun muß? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Der Neophyt muß die Sommer-Sonnenwende oder die Winter-Sonnenwende warten. In der Nordhemisphäre treten diese an Juni 22 und Dezember 22 beziehungsweise auf. AUTOR: Was ist die Bedeutung der Sonnenwenden? Warum sind jene Zeiten des Jahres speziell? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Während der Sonnenwenden gibt es Brüche in der Wirklichkeit der Götter. Diese Brüche veranlassen göttliche Kräfte, in die Welt der Männer zu sickern. AUTOR: Ich verstehe. Gut lassen Sie uns annehmen, daß es die Zeit von einer der Sonnenwenden ist. Welche Maßnahmen muß der Neophyt ergreifen? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Der Neophyt muß Holz von einem Baum erfassen, der durch Blitz angeschlagen worden ist. AUTOR: Warum ein spezieller Baum? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: In den alten Legenden strömt Blitz von den Göttern aus. AUTOR: Ich verstehe. Fahren Sie bitte fort. DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Der Neophyt muß einen neuen Dolch von den alten Materialien schmieden. AUTOR: Warum ein Dolch? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Die Waffe, die schneidet, ist vortrefflicher als die Waffe, die anschlägt oder die Waffe, die brennt. AUTOR: Nachdem der Dolch geschmiedet ist, ist was der folgende Schritt? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Der Neophyt muß absolute Einsamkeit auf einem Berg in der Wildnis suchen. Für drei Nächte und drei Tage darf er nicht ein menschliches Gesicht sehen oder eine menschliche Stimme hören. AUTOR: Während auf dem Berg, lebt der Eingeführte im geöffneten? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Er kann. Normalerweise jedoch bleibt der Neophyt in einem lokalisierten Schutz oder in einer Wohnung. AUTOR: Erklären Sie mir, was ist die Bedeutung der Gebirgsposition? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Einige Männer werden terrified und auf großen Höhen schwindlig. Entsprechend einer alten Legende ist es die Nähe der Götter auf großen Höhen, die einige Leute ängstlich bildet. AUTOR: So geht der Eingeführte den Berg hinauf, näeher an seinen Göttern zu sein? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Korrekt. AUTOR: Während der drei Nächte und drei Tage Einsamkeit auf dem Berg, was sollte der Eingeführte tun? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Alleine mit seinen Gedanken, muß er auf einer Diät des Brotes und des Eises überleben. AUTOR: Das heißt, bereinigt sich der Eingeführte, indem er fastet? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Ja. Kein Mann kann Ablichtung finden, wenn er mit Nahrung und sodden mit Getränk geschwollen wird. AUTOR: Und warum Brot und Eis? Warum jene Substanzen? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Sie sind die Nahrungsmittel von Heimdall. Der Neophyt gewinnt Stärke vom Brot und sieht die Zukunft im lichtdurchlässigen Eis. AUTOR: Ich verstehe. Fahren Sie bitte fort. Was tritt nach dem schnellen von drei Tagen und von drei Nächte auf? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Der Neophyt fängt jetzt das geheiligte Teil des Rituals an. Er muß im freien Wasser baden, das er in einem Abschirmrahmen sich kleiden muß, der rein ist und weiß-und er ein Feuer vom Holz errichten muß, er erfaßt hat. AUTOR: Hat die Flamme spezielle Bedeutung? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Entsprechend unseren Traditionen ist Feuer lebendig: es erfährt Geburt und Tod, Wachstum und Bewegung, und es muß FBI-Agent sein. AUTOR: So ist Feuer ein Wesen? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Ja. Rein und blank, ist Feuer ein leuchtendes Wesen, das die Götter ist. AUTOR: Fahren Sie bitte fort. Was geschieht, nachdem das Feuer vorbereitet ist? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Der Neophyt muß vor der Flamme stehen und die alten Wörter äußern: Im Namen der heiligen Gewalttätigkeit notwendige Gewalttätigkeit! Dann muß das Verwenden des Dolches, den er, der männliche Neophyt gebildet hat, drei Schnitte auf seinem Kasten bilden. Die Narben werden benannt "D-Markierung- von der Freude." AUTOR: Sheddingblut in einer frommen Anfangszeremonie scheint ziemlich wild. DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Blut rites werden in anderen Religionen gefunden. Wenn pious, leiten Juden einen Mann in ihre Gruppe z.B. sie circumcise Mensch Fleisch ein. In ihrer Überlieferung wird dieses genannt "das Zeichen der Vereinbarung." AUTOR: Zurückgehend zur Odinist Praxis, merkten Sie spezifisch, daß ein männlicher Neophyt sich schneidet. Was leitet die Frau tun ein? Bildet sie Narben auf ihrem Kasten? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Die Brüste-d der Frau zuletzt und die meiste schöne Verschönerung, die sie Leben-müssen empfängt nicht innen, entstellt werden. Stattdessen bildet die Frau drei kleine Schnitte auf der Spitze ihres rechten Indexfingers. AUTOR: So wenn gezogen vom Körper einer reizenden Frau, ist ein kleiner Antrag des Bluts genügend? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Der ist der Unterricht von Heimdall. AUTOR: Sobald die Verletzungen sind, bilden-sobald das Fleisch zerschnitten wird, was zunächst geschieht? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Mit dem Punkt des Dolches, muß der Neophyt Teil seiner Seele von jeder der drei Wunden extrahieren. AUTOR: Erklären Sie. DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Odinists glauben, daß die Seele im Blut ist. Gegründet auf diesem Glauben, extrahiert er, der etwas von seinem Blut extrahiert, Teil seiner Seele. AUTOR: Und er, der Teil seiner Seele anbietet, macht einen symbolischen Tod durch? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Das ist korrekt. AUTOR: Was geschieht zunächst? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Der Neophyt, nachdem er den Dolch von allen drei Wunden befleckt hat, muß ihn den Göttern von Asgard jetzt anbieten. AUTOR: Wie wird das vollendet? DIE ODIN BRUDERSCHAFT: Der Neophyt dringt die Flamme dreimal mit dem Dolch ein, der mit seinem eigenen Blut befleckt wird. Wie er so, erklärt er ernst: Mit dieser Querstation<<<<<<<< snip >>>>>>>>